Vampire Knight: Another story
by Aura-donno
Summary: Porque ellos no eran los únicos estudiantes de la Academia... y los suyos tampoco eran los únicos secretos. Canon, OC.(es mi primer Fanfic XD)
1. Chapter 1 La noche de los vampiros

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight son propiedad de Matsuri Hino**

_**Capítulo 1. La noche de los vampiros**_

_La Academia Cross es un prestigioso colegio privado en donde todos los estudiantes viven internos en él. Su fama se debe, en gran parte, al renombre adquirido en los pocos años que lleva funcionando._

_Los estudiantes se dividen en dos grupos; la clase diurna y la nocturna. Ambas clases comparten el uso de las instalaciones por turnos, pero cuando las clases se cambian en las tardes siempre es un completo caos._

-¡Todas atrás, por favor! ¡Hay toque de queda para la clase diurna! Regresen a sus dormitorios –_la voz de la prefecta se alzaba por sobre las demás, para ser tan pequeña tenía una gran voz._

-Dices eso porque quieres quedarte con todos los de la clase nocturna para ti sola, ¿no, Cross-san? No es justo, solo porque seas la hija del Director. –_ era lo mismo todos los días, nunca le harían caso._

_Y la razón de que los estudiantes diurnos siempre se amontonen por las tardes, es que la clase nocturna está conformada por un grupo élite de estudiantes… _

-¡La puerta! – gritó alguna de las chicas cuando el sonido de ésta abriéndose llamó la atención de todas.

… _Y todos son hermosos. _

La prefecta se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso a los recién llegados. La clase nocturna empezó a avanzar con un rubio de ojos azules al frente.

-¡Buenos días señoritas! ¡Hoy se ven tan lindas como siempre! – saludo sin parar de caminar.

Con esa frase bastó para que las chicas los rodearan y gritaran emocionadas sus nombres, impidiéndoles avanzar.

-¡Aidou-sempai! ¡Kain-sempai!

La prefecta intentaba en vano hacerlas retroceder.

A unos metros se encontraba una chica con el uniforme de la clase diurna, se resguardaba de los últimos rayos de sol bajo un árbol mientras miraba con un poco de lástima a la hija del director.

-¡Llegué! – dio un pequeño salto al oír que alguien gritaba a su lado.

-Midori-chan, no me asustes así – regañó mirando a la recién llegada quien simplemente sonrió apenada - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Normalmente eres una de las primeras en llegar.

-Fui a pedirle a Sayori-san sus apuntes de historia. ¿Por qué Cross-san está gritando?

-¿Ves aquello de color blanco en medio de todas las chicas?

-Sí.

-Es el uniforme de la clase nocturna.

-¡La clase nocturna!- gritó nuevamente olvidando que había alguien a su derecha.

Observó como su compañera rubia corría hacia las demás chicas y empezaba a abrirse paso a la fuerza. En el proceso empujó a la prefecta, mandándola al suelo.

-Yuuki… - la voz del joven de cabellos castaños atrajo rápidamente la atención - ¿Estás bien? – estaba de rodillas frente a la prefecta, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro.

-¡Kaname-sempai!- exclamó la prefecta sorprendida.

-Gracias por trabajar tan duro – le sonrió levemente.

_Kaname Kuran es el presidente de la clase nocturna y el líder del dormitorio de la luna, pero también_…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica y se puso de pie rápidamente, nerviosa por las miradas que le dirigían las demás a sus espaldas.

… _es alguien bastante misterioso._

-¡Es mi deber como prefecta!- intentó arreglar la situación.

-No seas tan formal conmigo – pidió ignorando el hecho de estar empeorando la situación – Me hace sentir solo.

-¡E-Es porque me salvaste la vida! –se excusó nerviosa.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso – le acarició el cabello castaño – Fue hace mucho tiempo.

La escena se vio interrumpida cuando un estudiante con el uniforme de color negro apartó bruscamente la mano de Kaname de la cabeza de la joven.

-Las clases están por empezar, Kuran-sempai – informó secamente.

-Sí que das miedo – dijo soltándose y empezando a caminar nuevamente –… Prefecto.

_Kiryuu Zero es el otro prefecto de la clase diurna. _

-¡Kaname-sempai!- llamó una chica corriendo hacia él - ¡Por favor… acepta esto!- pidió extendiéndole una rosa y un sobre.

-Gracias – respondió aceptándolos.

-¡Ustedes!- gritó el prefecto hacia las chicas- ¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios!

_A diferencia de su compañera, Kiryuu es bastante bueno ahuyentando a las personas._

Midori se acercó nuevamente al árbol donde la joven seguía observando cómo ambos prefectos parecían discutir algo.

-Kiryuu es un amargado – se quejaba la rubia.

-Camina – dijo empezando la marcha hacia los dormitorios del sol - ¿Ahora por qué te estás quejando de él? – preguntó cuando su compañera llegó a su lado.

-¿No viste como nos echó? ¡Yo quería verlos un poco más!

-Primero, ellos tiene clases ahora, no los podrías ver de todas maneras. Segundo, es su trabajo.

-¡No lo defiendas Tsuki-chan!

-No lo defiendo, solo estoy exponiendo un hecho.

-No es justo – se quejó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Nadie te mando fijarte en Kaname Kuran – sonrió al ver el pequeño sonrojo su rostro.

-¡Es muy lindo! – se defendió.

-Yo no digo que sea feo. ¿Cuándo tienes que devolver los apuntes a Wakaba-san? – era mejor cambiar de tema antes de empezar a discutir.

El aula apenas era iluminada por unas velas y por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las grandes ventanas. Los estudiantes, todos con el uniforme impecablemente blanco, estaban esparcidos por el lugar, apenas poniendo atención al profesor.

-El hecho de que nuestra clase nocturna esté probando estas nuevas tabletas de sangre ha sido noticia en todo el mundo – decía el profesor, obviamente consciente del poco interés de sus alumnos - ¡Ustedes no solo son el orgullo de este colegio, sino de toda la raza vampírica!

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo somos un grupo de estudio – habló Ruka Souen para luego girarse hacia su compañero de ojos azules quien estaba quejándose en voz baja.

La joven se acercó y le arrebató el cuaderno en donde estaba escribiendo.

-¿Qué es eso? Haciendo esto de la impresión de que estés enamorado de él – se burló al ver que había un dibujo del prefecto.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si pudiera me gustaría enterrarlo con mis propias manos! ¡Ese imbécil! – se defendió enojado.

-¿Pero no te parece que la chica se ve deliciosa?- pregunto un pelirrojo.

El ambiente se puso tenso y varios soltaron pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Shiki…- reprendió Takuma mirando a su amigo

-Aquí – le llamó Rima – Come – le lanzó un pedazo de chocolate que el chico atrapó al vuelo con la boca.

-Parece que ella te agrada mucho, Kaname-sama – dijo Ruka con algo de celos.

-Así es – contestó Kuran ignorando el creciente enfado de la chica.

Aidou dio un grito cuando su cuaderno cayó sobre sus dedos, golpeándolo.

-¡Ruka! ¡Eso duele!- se quejó.

-Las nubes… están cubriendo a la luna – la voz suave de Kaname interrumpió al rubio.

-Asi parece. Nuestro momento comienza ahora – apoyó Takuma.

-La noche de los vampiros…

Apenas esas palabras terminaron de salir de los labios del presidente todos dejaron ver unos ojos rojos. Solo una persona permaneció con los ojos cerrados, una joven sentada en el rincón más apartado, donde nadie podía molestarla.

_Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Rima Tohya y Takuma Ichijo son los miembros más cercanos al presidente de la clase, el último también es su mejor amigo. Y a pesar de que Seiren lleva el uniforme de la clase nocturna, es la guardaespaldas de Kaname._

_El secreto que guarda la Academia Cross tan celosamente es que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna no solo son estudiantes de élite, sino que además… todos son vampiros…_

El hecho de cada día se acercaban más los exámenes no parecía afectar a los profesores. A esas alturas, cualquiera esperaría que se dieran cuenta del cansancio de sus alumnos y decidieran ir un poco más lento para que todos pudieran comprenderlos perfectamente. Pero estos seguían impartiendo sus clases con aquel inhumano ritmo.

-¿Cross…?- llamó el profesor al percatarse de que una de sus alumnas estaba durmiendo - ¡Cross!

_Los más afectados por el ritmo de las clases son ambos prefectos. Tener que hacer guardia por las noches les roba mucho tiempo de descanso, lo que provoca que constantemente los pillen durmiendo en clases._

-¿Oyeron? Los prefectos están castigados – susurró una chica a sus compañeras.

-Sí, eso significa que no irán a recibir a la clase nocturna – contestó alguien desde unos asientos más adelante pero sin levantar la voz.

-Kiryuu-kun nunca cumple con los castigos, va a estar allí de todas formas.

-¿Realmente crees eso Tsuki-san?- preguntó una pelirroja sentada detrás.

La mencionada se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno. Después de todo, ella no era nadie para deprimirlas a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Que se vea lindo no significa que sea cómodo, eso Midori lo tenía aprendido.

Cuando era pequeña se había enamorado de un gorro con orejas de gato y no había parado de insistir hasta que se lo compraron, lo malo es que el material del que estaba hecho le daba comezón y apenas si podía tenerlo unos minutos en su cabeza. Años más tarde había exigido a su padre que le compre unos zapatos negros que le encantaron desde la primera vez que los vio, pero al caminar lastimaba sus pies y tenía que quedarse de pie en un solo lugar.

Cuando sus padres le anunciaron que asistiría a la Academia Cross se emociono ante la idea de usar ese uniforme que siempre le había gustado, pero la falda y el saco limitaban demasiado sus movimientos.

Le encantaba llevar su cabello suelto, le gustaba que al mirarse en el espejo podía ver cómo caía por su espalda en perfectas ondas rubias hasta llegar a su cadera, le gustaba también que resaltara el intenso color azul de sus ojos. Pero era bastante incomodo en momentos como ese, cuando tenía que moverse entre los árboles e inevitablemente algunos largos mechones se enganchaban a las ramas.

El quejido de una de sus acompañantes llamó su atención, logrando que dejara de maldecir internamente a los árboles y se girara a mirarla.

-¿Estás bien Ami-chan?- preguntó al verla en el suelo.

-Sí, no es nada…

-¡Pero estás sangrando! – exclamó su otra compañera arrodillándose a su lado.

-Kaoru-chan, intenta detener el sangrado con esto – le ofreció un pañuelo de color blanco con una pequeña _M_ bordada – Vuelvo enseguida – avisó volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-¿A dónde vas Midori-chan?- preguntó la chica desde el suelo.

La rubia sonrió nerviosamente antes de contestar.

-Se me cayó la cámara. Iré a buscarla y vuelvo enseguida – dijo antes de que la regañaran y volvió a meterse entre los árboles.

Apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando escuchó la voz de la prefecta regañando a sus compañeras. No había sido tan malo el que se le cayera la cámara, la cual acababa de encontrar unos pasos al frente.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – el grito de la prefecta logró que volviera a voltearse, asustada por la posibilidad de haber sido descubierta.

Soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido cuando fueron Aidou y Kain los que salieron al encuentro de las chicas. No era extraño que estuvieran ahí, era su turno de ocupar las instalaciones después de todo. De hecho tenía un muy buen ángulo para una foto. Sin embargo, tomar la foto significaría revelar su posición y arriesgarse a recibir un castigo.

Se estremeció al ver como los ojos de Aidou, normalmente de un azul más claro que el suyo propio, se coloreaban con un tono rojizo y como unos colmillos empezaban a sobresalir de su boca.

-¡V-Vampiro!- el grito de Kaoru antes de desmayarse fue como si hubiera sido el propio.

Lentamente retrocedió y, aprovechando el momento en que la prefecta comenzó a gritar, empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de allí.

_La razón por la que los estudiantes de la clase diurna no conocen el secreto de la escuela, es porque el director rompió deliberadamente el contacto entre ambas clases. El deber de los prefectos es proteger ese secreto._

Casqueó la lengua con molestia. No, no le molestaba el hecho de estar caminando entre los árboles a las tres de la mañana en uno de los días más fríos del otoño, le molestaba saber que su compañera de cuarto podría estar por allí.

Esa noche no había luna, por lo que todo estaba casi en completa oscuridad. Aún así seguía caminando, guiándose por la costumbre. Se detuvo cuando pudo ver el lago a unos metros más adelante. Aquél lugar era hermoso, pero era aún mejor en las noches de luna llena.

Miró hacia arriba al escuchar las hojas agitarse. Justo sobre su cabeza, podía ver un par de brillantes ojos rojos.

-Hola- saludo después de unos segundos.

-Hola- contestó la voz de una chica.

-¿Te sientes alta?- se burló sabiendo que ese un punto débil de su interlocutora.

Al segundo, bajó del árbol dejando ver a una joven vestida con el uniforme de la clase nocturna. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta por encima de los hombros, sus ojos habían pasado de ser escarlatas a ser cafés y ahora la miraban con cierto reproche.

-No molestes

-De acuerdo, no te molestaré por tu estatura.- la verdad apenas había diferencia entre las alturas de ambas pero el resto de la clase nocturna eran más altos, por lo menos por una cabeza.

-¿No puedes dejar de molestar por una noche?- suspiró al ver que la otra negaba

-Sabes que si no te molestara no sería yo, Kurenai – la sonrisa que tenía hasta ese momento fue desapareciendo mientras recordaba algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No viste a Midori-chan cuando venías?

La vampiresa frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. La chica rubia debería estar durmiendo en su habitación a esas horas.

-Tsuki, se supone que ella debería estar en su cama.

-No estaba cuando me desperté. La busqué por el dormitorio y no la encontré en ningún lado.

-Es decir, que puede estar en alguna parte del bosque – aquello no era bueno, nada bueno.

Tsuki sintió su preocupación crecer al ver el mismo sentimiento reflejado en el rostro de la vampiresa. Ambas eran conscientes del peligro que representaba para las estudiantes de la clase diurna estar afuera de los dormitorios a estas horas, aún si una de ellas pertenecía a esa clase. Ambas sabían, también, que el peligro era mucho mayor tratándose de Midori.

-Sangre- murmuró Kurenai, sus ojos nuevamente rojos – Tranquila, no es de Midori-chan – explicó cuando el pánico empezó a aparecer en los ojos, de un color café idéntico a los propios, de la otra chica.

-¿Entones, de quién?-ladeó la cabeza logrando que un mechón de pelo oscuro le cubriera parte del ojo izquierdo.

-No lo sé. También huelo sangre de la prefecta – aspiró un poco más – Me gustaría probarla.

_Los vampiros son bestias disfrazadas que beben sangre humana._

El sonido de un disparo sobresaltó a ambas chicas. Al parecer, Kiryuu ya se había enterado del incidente, cualquiera que éste fuera.

Aquel sonido no las dejó escuchar unos pasos acercándose rápidamente entre los árboles.

-¡Kurenai-chan! ¡Tsuki-chan!

_Los humanos no deben acercarse a los vampiros._

-Midori-chan – inmediatamente voltearon, olvidando que los ojos de la vampiresa aún estaban rojos.

-Kurenai-chan… tus ojos…

La rubia miraba incrédula como esos ojos brillaban de forma aterradoramente similar a los de las criaturas de quienes se alejaban. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, la mezcla de emociones era demasiado para ella.

-¿Acaso tú…eres…?- no se sentía capaz de completar la pregunta.

-Sí, lo soy – intencionalmente dejó que viera sus colmillos mientras hablaba.

Aquello era demasiado. Las piernas de Midori no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo. Hubiera caído al suelo si dos pares de brazos no la hubieran sostenido. Y aún con todo lo sucedido, con todo lo que descubrió esa noche, se vio incapaz de apartarse de aquellas manos que la sostenían.

_La existencia de los vampiros… no es el único secreto en la Academia Cross._


	2. Chapter 2 Recuerdos de Sangre

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a ****yui-kamui-shion por su review****: Gracias! (si, ya sé que te argadecí antes, pero igual XD) e intente arreglar este capítulo para que no sea tan confuso; empecé a leer tu fic "ese angel" y me encanta! voy por el capitulo 19 n_n . Tambien a Cezz (si estás leyendo esto: Hola! XD) , porque sé que no le gustan los fanfics pero igual se tomo la molestia de leer el mío. Y a Leti-chan (si lees esto quiere decir que tu teléfono funciona, asi que envía señales de vida por favor), perdón por la escena que no te gustó del cap. anterior pero era necesaria.**

**Segundo, este capítulo no me agrada del todo, en especial la parte del flashback, pero estuve cinco días buscando la forma de arreglar eso y no pude u_u. Aun así creo que se entiende el punto que quise tocar con ese recuerdo. **

**Algunas cosas quedaron algo confusas, y se van a aclarar en próximos capítulo. Es hecho a posta XD! (si no hubiera algo de misterio, sería algo aburrido U_U)**

**Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri Hino**

_**Capítulo 2. Recuerdos de Sangre**_

_En la Academia Cross el cuerpo de estudiantes se divide en dos grupos, los cuales no mantienen contacto más que unos minutos en el cambio de turnos. La mayoría de las chicas de la clase diurna esperan un día en especial, el cual es de mucha importancia para ellas…_

-¿¡No te parece hermoso el lazo?!

-¿A quién se lo darás?

-¡No te lo voy a decir!

-Espero que le guste mi chocolate.

…_el día de San Valentín._

Miró el reloj por tercera vez en el último minuto. Podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeras a pesar de estar aún en su cuarto.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó mirando hacia la otra cama, la cual estaba cubierta por cintas y papeles de colores.

-Ya casi – contestó la chica de ojos azules terminando de rizar una cinta dorada.

Tsuki observó como alcanzaba una pequeña caja roja.

-¿Estás segura de ir hoy?- no pudo contener la pregunta.

-¡Claro que sí! – la miró como si hubiera preguntado algo obvio y volvió a atender el paquete en sus manos.

-Midori-chan… - el tono serio que empleo logró llamar la atención de la rubia – Hace poco más de una semana que no vamos a ver el cambio de turno – no estaba segura de mencionar la causa de aquello, pero sabía que lo había entendido.

-Y ya es tiempo de que lo supere ¿No crees? – sonrió inocentemente guardando la caja con chocolates.

No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Midori podía parecer algo infantil a veces, pero en realidad poseía mayor madurez que muchas de sus compañeras.

/*/*/*/* VK*/*/*/*/

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios. Apenas dos horas antes habían vuelto de clases y las chicas del turno diurno ya estaban haciendo escándalo frente al dormitorio.

Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en la última semana en que se había quedado dormida apenas tocó la almohada. El incidente con Midori la dejó muy preocupada, especialmente porque aún no había podido hablar con ninguna de las dos chicas.

Su ceño se frunció automáticamente al intuir el motivo de aquello. Lo había olvidado por completo. Ese era el _maldito_ día de San Valentín. _Odiaba_ ese día.

Todos los años, las adolescentes hormonales llenaban a sus compañeros de cartas y regalos, casi todos de color rosa. Odiaba ese color. Y estaba segura de que además de los regalos de las estudiantes, llegarían regalos de afuera de la academia; así que la casa estaría llena de papeles de color pastel con un perfume diferente cada uno, volviendo el aire casi imposible de respirar.

Incluso a esas tempranas horas, Kurenai ya podía percibir diferentes perfumes, seguramente provenientes de un montón de cartas colocadas de forma prolija frente a la puerta de cada habitación. Incluso podía imaginarse como a algunos les costaría salir de sus cuartos debido a la excesiva cantidad de papel trabando sus puertas.

Entonces pudo captar otro aroma. Sonrió recordando el por qué _no odiaba tanto_ ese día. Podía hacer a un lado toda su molestia y soportar ese día por una sola cosa: Chocolate.

Amaba el chocolate, y estaba segura de que podía conseguir bastante ese día. Siempre le llegaban algunos paquetes llenos del dulce, además algunos de sus compañeros recibían demasiados y los volvían a regalar a quienes los quisieran.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, decidió que dormiría un poco más.

/*/*/*/* VK*/*/*/*/

Muchas veces, las cosas no son como aparentan. Es posible hacerse una idea de cómo funcionan las cosas, de como son, pero nada puede asegurar que esas suposiciones sean correctas.

Midori suspiró y desvió su mirada al bolsillo en donde guardaba la caja de chocolates.

Desde que se enteró accidentalmente de la verdadera naturaleza de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna había evitado todo contacto con ellos. Después de clases se encerraba en su habitación y antes de dormir se aseguraba de que Tsuki no iría al bosque mientras ella dormía.

No negaría que al principio se sintió aterrada ante la idea de que esas criaturas existieran, preocupada por el hecho de que llevaba conviviendo con ellos por mucho tiempo, y enojada porque nunca se lo habían dicho. Pero en ese momento quedaba muy poco de aquello. Con el paso de los días pudo analizar mejor las cosas. Si bien aún estaba un poco resentida, había comprendido que en realidad la estaban cuidando.

No podía culpar a Kurenai por ocultarle que era una vampiresa, ni a Tsuki por guardar el secreto. Podía culpar a cualquiera menos a ellas, y menos aún si no las había dejado explicarse.

Es por ello que decidió que lo mejor sería aceptarlo y superarlo, no podía cambiar lo que era su amiga o el resto de los compañeros de ella. Además, había estado esperando esta fecha por demasiado tiempo como para que todas las veces que estuvo practicando a preparar chocolates hayan sido en vano. Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran lo más normales posibles.

/*/*/*/* VK*/*/*/*/

_Al anochecer… es hora del cambio de turno._

Tsuki se vio obligada a cambiar su habitual sitio de espera por otro más alejado. Normalmente, cuando acompañaba a Midori, permanecía bajo uno de los árboles cerca de las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna; más que nada porque desde allí podía vigilar que su amiga no sufriera algún accidente. Sin embargo, ese día era prácticamente imposible, había tantas chicas que la habían desplazado a varios metros de las puertas.

Debido a la excesiva cantidad de estudiantes presentes, se colocaron unos puestos con los nombres de los chicos de la clase nocturna para facilitar la entrega de los chocolates. A pesar de que la prefecta pedía a las chicas que se formaran en el puesto que les correspondía, no le hacían caso, se paseaban de un lado a otro o se empujaban para llegar al frente.

Claro que Kiryuu no hacía nada más que mantenerse al margen y rechazar tranquilamente a las pocas chicas que se habían atrevido a acercarse. Era lo habitual.

-Escuché que ayer una chica intento saltar la muralla y que de no ser por Kiryuu-san hubiera caído al suelo – comentó Midori viendo que su compañera miraba hacia el prefecto.

-Yo también lo escuché – se volvió para mirar a la rubia - ¿No vas a formarte?

-Sí, pero… - a pesar de todo, aún tenía algunas dudas.

-Midori-chan, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien – hizo una pequeña pausa para ver como Kiryuu se acercaba a las puertas, señal de que éstas estaban por abrirse – Apresúrate y ve a formarte o no tendrás oportunidad de entregar tus chocolates.

Midori asintió y se alejó corriendo para perderse entre la gente.

Las puertas se abrieron y Aidou salió corriendo provocando los gritos de las chicas y las quejas de Yuuki.

-¡Chocolates!- decía el rubio buscando su puesto frenéticamente pero esperando a que los demás lo alcanzaran.

-¡Bienvenidos al tradicional Día de San Valentín!- exclamó la prefecta con una gran sonrisa - Todos los de la clase nocturna deben alinearse en su puesto correspondiente y recibir todos los chocolates que puedan – dio las indicaciones a los de la clase nocturna – Esto no es un juego ¡Es muy importante para las chicas!

-¡Voy a tomar uno de cada clase!- gritó Aidou empezando a correr hacia su puesto.

-Aidou – lo llamó Kaname desde las puertas – Recuerda los modales – aunque su voz era tranquila, era evidente que lo estaba regañando.

-Sí, lo siento – se disculpó de mala gana, realmente quería los chocolates.

Una vez que las chicas terminaron de formarse, la prefecta dio la autorización para que comenzaran.

Midori logró ponerse hacia el frente de la fila con algo de esfuerzo, apenas había tres chicas delante de ella. De pronto se sintió muy nerviosa, estaba a punto de entregarle un chocolate de San Valentín a la persona más perfecta que jamás había visto, sumado al hecho de que unos días atrás había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de aquellos estudiantes.

-¡Kuran-senpai!– la voz de la chica que encabezaba la fila alertó a Midori, debía calmarse -¡Acepta esto, por favor!

-Muchas gracias – agradeció Kaname aceptando el paquete.

Midori esperó unos minutos y se vio frente a aquel chico de cabellos castaños. Su mente quedó en blanco por un segundo antes de recordar que debía entregarle los chocolates.

_Los vampiros pueden ser identificados por su sed de sangre humana, su longevidad y su comportamiento nocturno. Es una generalización, pero también muchos vampiros son increíblemente bellos._

La rubia no sabía si era por la emoción de verlo tan de cerca, o por el miedo que le inspiraba lo que era, pero su corazón repentinamente empezó a latir más rápido. Su mente sin embargo, le decía que era lo segundo. Tenía miedo de esa criatura disfrazada de humano y en consecuencia su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, el corazón bombeaba la sangre más rápido enviándola a todo su cuerpo, preparándose por si tenía que escapar. Al mismo tiempo, rogaba por que el vampiro creyera que esa reacción era debido a lo primero, porque estaba segura de que se había percatado de ésta.

_También tienen capacidades mentales y físicas superiores._

-Acepta esto, por favor – pidió extendiendo el paquete rojo con un lazo dorado.

El vampiro la miro por unos segundos fijamente. Estaba algo sorprendido por el acelerado ritmo del corazón de la joven de ojos azules que le ofrecía esa pequeña cajita, ninguna otra chica había reaccionado así. Era casi igual al corazón de Yuuki cuando la abrazaba o acariciaba su cabeza, _casi._ Lo hubiera pasado por alto si la joven no estuviera tan tensa, como a punto de salir corriendo.

Su curiosidad recién despierta se vio aumentada al mirarla a los ojos. En ellos podía ver miedo, el mismo miedo con que Yuuki miraba a los demás vampiros. Pero aquello no podía ser, era imposible que una niña como ella supiera acerca de los vampiros.

-Gracias – pudo sentirla temblar levemente cuando tomo su paquete.

Observo de reojo, mientras aceptaba otros chocolates, que aquella chica se alejaba prácticamente corriendo.

Tsuki frunció el ceño cuando Midori llego a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- contestó la rubia respirando de forma agitada – Creo que me apresuré un poco y no había asumido realmente que Kaname-senpai en uno de ellos.

-Puedes estar tranquila Midori-chan, ningún miembro de la clase nocturna puede atacar a un humano. Y en caso de que lo intentaran Kurenai y yo estaremos ahí para impedirlo.

-Kurenai-chan también es una de ellos…- recordó Midori mirando hacia donde estaba la mencionada.

-Pero también es familia – respondió Tsuki mirando hacia el mismo lugar - ¿Estás lista para escucharnos?

Midori suspiró y sonrió levemente.

-Sí. No podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo de todos modos.

/*/*/*/* VK*/*/*/*/

_El velo de la noche está cayendo… Su tiempo se acerca…_

Tsuki despertó quince minutos antes de lo normal. Dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera, quien dormía pacíficamente. Esperaba que después de hoy pudiera seguir durmiendo así.

Sintió escalofríos cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo. Zarandeó un poco a la rubia, buscando despertarla.

-Midori-chan… - susurró.

-¿Mmm? ¿Tsuki-chan?- preguntó sin despertar del todo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Levántate y vístete, tenemos que ir con Kurenai ¿recuerdas?

Cuando Midori finalmente entendió lo que pasaba se puso de pie rápidamente. A través de la ventana pudo ver la luna creciente, al menos no sería tan oscuro como la última vez que había pisado el bosque. Empezó a cambiarse al tiempo que suspiraba. ¿Cuántas veces Tsuki había seguido la misma rutina sin que ella se enterara?

Se giro hacia su compañera, quien la esperaba a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Midori-chan, por favor no te separes de mí – pidió en susurros, no era conveniente arriesgarse a que las escucharan.

Salieron del cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y empezaron a avanzar por los pasillos. Midori iba unos pasos detrás, dejándose guiar. Tenía un poco de curiosidad, a esas horas las puertas del dormitorio estaban cerradas y, hasta donde ella sabía, no había ninguna otra salida. Cuando ella había salido, había sido justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Su curiosidad aumento cuando Tsuki la guió hasta la pequeña cocina del dormitorio, y luego hasta la despensa. El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, era una pequeña habitación de dos metros cuadrados que estaba acondicionada para conservar las cajas de alimentos que en esos momentos estaban apiladas al lado derecho del cuarto.

Tomo la mano de la de ojos cafés cuando entendió que iban a entrar en aquel lugar. Cuando entraron se vio obligada a cerrar la puerta, no debían encontrarlas, y por unos segundos no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad. Sintió que era jalada hacia delante y antes de poder reaccionar ya se encontraba fuera del dormitorio, en la parte posterior para ser más específicos. Miró nuevamente hacia atrás y pudo divisar una puerta de madera cuya cerradura estaba rota, por allí se llevaban las provisiones a la despensa. Parpadeó un par de veces incrédula ante el hecho de que había sido bastante sencillo salirse del dormitorio, pero una vez mas ¿Cuántas veces Tsuki había hecho lo mismo sin que ella ni nadie se percatara?

Cuando se internaron en el bosque, Midori se felicito mentalmente por haberse recogido el pelo para evitar que se le volviera a enganchar a las ramas. Apenas podía ver a más de unos metros de distancia debido a la poca luz en algunas regiones, era prácticamente imposible caminar por allí sin perderse.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que vamos por el camino correcto?- pregunto en voz baja.

-La costumbre – respondió Tsuki de la misma forma.

Como a los quince minutos de estar caminando llegaron al lago. Kurenai ya estaba allí, sentada a los pies de un árbol, esperándolas. Se sentaron a su lado, formando un triangulo. Era hora de hablar.

-Supongo que tienes muchas dudas – empezó Kurenai dirigiéndose hacia la rubia quien asintió – Pregunta, te responderemos lo que podamos.

Midori miro a ambas chicas. Las conocía desde hace tanto y a la vez las conocía tan poco, en ese momento podía confirmarlo.

-Primero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que eres una vampiresa?- esa era una de las cosas que más le intrigaban.

-Mi madre es una vampiresa también. Es una sangre pura

-¿Sangre pura? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Los vampiros se dividen según la cantidad de sangre humana que está mezclada con la suya – empezó a explicar Tsuki – Aquellos que nunca se han mezclado con humanos reciben el nombre de sangre pura, son extremadamente poderosos y los demás vampiros les deben obediencia. A ellos les siguen los nobles, la clase nocturna está conformada por ellos casi en su totalidad, tienen un poco de sangre humana mezclada con la propia, son poderosos pero nunca como un sangre pura. Luego están los humanos transformados, los "_nivel D" _ypor último los _"nivel E"._

-Entonces Kurenai-chan sería de la segunda categoría ¿no?- preguntó analizando lo escuchado.

-Sí – respondió la vampiresa – Soy una noble.

-¿Tu padre lo sabía? ¿Lo de tu madre?

-Sí, lo sabía y aún así se casó con mi madre.

-Vaya. ¿Y cómo hacen para alimentarse aquí?

-Hay unas pastillas que nos son entregadas, no es más que una imitación sintética de sangre que sabe asquerosa, pero nos calma la sed.

-¿Por qué hay una clase de vampiros en esta Academia? No conozco otro sitio en donde haya una clase especial durante las noches.

-Los humanos y vampiros estuvieron enfrentados por varios siglos – empezó a explicar Tsuki – pero hay algunos que desean vivir pacíficamente entre nosotros. El director está a favor de la convivencia pacífica entre ambas especies, así que decidió abrir las puertas de la Academia para los vampiros que pudieran y quisieran formar parte de esta idea.

-¿Es por eso que antes estudiabas en casa? – pregunto Midori hacia la vampiresa.

-No – contesto Kurenai bajando la mirada – Eso era diferente…

-¿Kurenai-chan?- preguntó Midori extrañada por el repentino silencio de su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tsuki suavemente, ella si entendía lo que pasaba.

Kurenai asintió y suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

-Los vampiros sangre pura son cada vez más escasos, por lo que solo se les permite casarse con otro sangre pura, o como mínimo un noble. Está prohibido que se enamoren de un humano. Por eso mismo, el matrimonio entre mis padres era muy mal visto por todos. Cuando yo nací decidieron alejarme lo más posible de aquellos que quisieran dañarme por ser hija de ellos, por ello siempre estaba en mi casa.

-Pero no entiendo, yo recuerdo que desde los seis años tú salías de viaje con tu madre o ibas a visitarnos.- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso entonces?– preguntó Kurenai – La primera vez que salí de mi casa ¿lo recuerdas?

Midori asintió recordando aquella noche.

/*/*/*/* FLASHBACK*/*/*/*/

Dos niñas estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea. Una de ellas tenía cinco años, llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos eras azules; la otra tenía seis años, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una trenza y tenía los ojos cafés. Ambas estaban entretenidas con los juguetes de la primera, ya que era en su casa en la que estaban.

Escucharon el timbre, lo cual era extraño porque no esperaban a nadie más. Vieron a la madre de la niña rubia ir a abrir la puerta. Ambas niñas, llevabas por la curiosidad fueron detrás de ella para ver quien había llegado.

La mujer soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver a una mujer y a una niña pelinegras, ambas cubiertas con manchas de sangre. Las hizo entrar y acercarse a la chimenea. Dos hombres entraron también al lugar y se acercaron rápidamente a las recién llegadas al ver su estado.

-Midori-chan, Tsuki-chan – llamó la mujer a las niñas - ¿Podrían llevar a Kurenai-chan a limpiarse y prestarle algo de ropa?

-Si mama- respondió la niña rubia

-Si tía Nadeshiko – contesto la otra niña.

Ambas llevaron a Kurenai hasta el segundo piso y la ayudaron a limpiarse la sangre seca. Tsuki le prestó una muda de ropa ya que la que traía puesta estaba rota en algunas partes. Se sentaron en la cama de Midori, no sabían si sería bueno ir abajo.

-¿Kurenai-chan? ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Midori.

-¿Por qué tenías manchas de sangre?- agregó Tsuki.

Kurenai esperó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Dos hombres entraron a la casa, empezaron a pelear con mis padres… vi que lastimaban a mi papa pero mi mama me sacó de allí y vinimos aquí – empezó a llorar silenciosamente al recordar.

-Entonces esa sangre…

-Es de mi papa – terminó la oración que Tsuki había empezado.

-¿Y no sabes que sucedió con él?- preguntó Midori.

-No…

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. La madre de Kurenai abrió la puerta. Se había cambiado de ropa y se había limpiado la sangre.

-Tía Mikoto – saludaron Midori y Tsuki.

La mujer les sonrió levemente como respuesta al saludo.

-Kurenai-chan, hoy vamos a dormir aquí – se dirigió a su hija.

-Si…

-Nosotros vamos a estar en la sala, por si necesitan de nosotros – avisó empezando a retirarse.

-¿Tía?

-¿Qué pasa Midori-chan?

-¿Sabe que sucedió con mi tío?

Mikoto cerró los ojos unos segundos. Las tres niñas pudieron ver como las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla.

-S-Sí, lo sé- respondió con la voz algo quebrada – Mi esposo no pudo escapar a tiempo – suspiro intentando calmarse – Me temo que ahora solo seremos Kurenai y yo.

Kurenai se levanto rápidamente y abrazó a su madre intentando controlar su llanto. Las otras dos niñas también empezaron a llorar.

/*/*/*/*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*/*/*/*/

-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver la muerte de tu padre?- preguntó Midori frunciendo el ceño.

-Mataron a mi padre porque se enteraron que yo existía – contestó la vampiresa sin levantar la vista – Y me hubieran matado a mi también si no hubiera escapado junto a mi madre. Era para evitar aquello que yo siempre estudiaba en casa. Pero este lugar está bien protegido, no podrían atacarme a menos que Kaname-sama lo consienta.

-¿Por qué Kaname-senpai?

-Él es un sangre pura, es muy poderoso. No es sólo el líder del dormitorio.- explicó Tsuki.

-Alguien viene – avisó Kurenai poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué?–preguntó Midori - ¿Qué importancia tiene que alguien venga? - miró curiosa como Tsuki también se ponía de pie.

-Párate rápido – murmuró Tsuki.

La rubia la obedeció y de pronto se vio arrastrada hasta detrás de un gran árbol. Las dos pelinegras se asomaron cuidadosamente para observar de quien se trataba.

-Es Kiryuu-kun – avisó Kurenai.

-Midori-chan – susurró Tsuki girándose hacia la menor – En la Academia está totalmente prohibido el contacto entre ambas clases. Si nos descubren aquí van a suspender a Kurenai, y a nosotras van a borrarnos la memoria. O al menos van a intentar hacerlo.

-¿Borrarnos la memoria?

-Sí, intentarían hacerlo, pero probablemente no termine allí. Yo sé demasiado acerca de ellos así que intentarían transformarme o algo parecido. Tú no sabes mucho aún por lo que no representas un peligro pero… el borrado de memoria no servirá en ti.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula.

-Es por eso que no te habíamos dicho nada, así estarías protegida si nos descubrían. Realmente lamentamos haberte ocultado esto todo este tiempo- se disculpo la otra humana.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Kurenai en voz baja - Hay problemas.

Las dos se asomaron de igual manera para observar al prefecto, el cual en ese momento estaba siendo rodeado por algunos miembros de la clase nocturna a los cuales apuntaba con una pistola plateada.

-Eres un insolente… Kiryuu Zero – la voz de Aidou se escuchaba anormalmente fría.

-Mostrar esa actitud con Kaname-sama – hablo Ruka sin ocultar su desprecio.

-¿Enserio vamos a hacerlo?- la pregunta de Rima parecía fuera de lugar al ver su pequeña sonrisa.

-Ichijou-san dijo que no… - Shiki no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Así es Hanabusa, Ruka – Kain intentaba hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros – Si el presidente Kuran se entera, va a enfadarse – se acerco lentamente al prefecto – Kiryuu, deberías bajar esa…

Se vio interrumpido cuando Zero tomo la mano que extendía hacia él y lo lanzó al suelo.

-Que falto de clase – dijeron Rima y Shiki al mismo tiempo.

-Cállense – gruñó Kain poniéndose de pie.

-Interesante – murmuró el peliplateado soltando una risita burlona – Vengan, vampiros. Ahora mismo estoy muy molesto.

-Esa actitud… - Aidou congeló el suelo bajo los pies de ambos, cada vez más molesto – Dije que eras insolente.

-Pensaba ser el mediador pero… - pequeñas llamas aparecieron alrededor de Kain – Ya no me importa si sucede algo.

Las tres chicas que estaban escondidas se tesaron. La posibilidad de una batalla cerca de allí las ponía en peligro a las tres. Aún así no se movieron, no podían arriesgarse así.

Kurenai miró a las otras dos chicas. Sabía que entre todas, ella era la que mejor parada saldría en caso de una pelea. Lo mejor sería distraerlos para que Midori y Tsuki pudieran escapar. Su poder le ayudaría bastante para ello, y si tenía suerte, no sufriría un castigo muy severo por atacar a sus compañeros y al prefecto. Iba a salir de su escondite cuando otra presencia llamó su atención.

-¡Esperen un momento!- gritó la prefecta llegando repentinamente al lugar - ¡Pelear está prohibido! ¿No está escrito en su manual de estudiantes? Como prefecta, yo seré su primer oponente si quieren pelear.

-Vámonos – susurró Tsuki tomando la mano de Midori y empezando a alejarse de allí, sabía que Kurenai las estaba siguiendo sin necesidad de girarse.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a las instalaciones del colegio. Al parecer, el grupo del que se habían alejado aún no llegaba.

-¿Por qué nos fuimos? ¿No es peligroso para Cross-san? – preguntó Midori algo preocupada.

-No – la contestó la vampiresa – Ella está bajo la protección de Kaname-sama, nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo.

-Ya es tarde – habló Tsuki – No deberíamos estar aquí a estas horas.

-Midori-chan ¿Te hemos aclarado lo que querías saber?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Sí, gracias por habérmelo contado.

-No es nada, ahora deben irse. No deben encontrarlas por aquí.

Las dos chicas humanas asintieron y se marcharon nuevamente adentrándose en el bosque.

Mientras volvían a sus dormitorios, Midori pensaba nuevamente en lo que le habían contado. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de vampiros. Kurenai y su madre también lo eran ¿Quién más sabía de ellas? ¿Lo sabrían sus padres, o el padre de Tsuki? ¿Cómo lo sabía ella en primer lugar? Muchas otras preguntas llegaban a su mente, pero no era tiempo de saberlo aún. Primero tenía que preocuparse porque nadie descubriera lo que ella ahora sabía.

_Tarde o temprano… todos los secretos son revelados._


	3. Chapter 3 Colmillos de arrepentimiento

**Al fin! Consegui internet para poder subir el capitulo :D! Es horrible no tener internet, y que tu vecino cambie la contraseña del Wi-Fi ¬¬**

**Gracias a yui-kamui-shion por su review! **

**Por si hay alguna duda, voy a seguir la historia según el anime, aunque también voy a poner algunos detalles del manga. **

**Y no se cuando voy a poder traer el siguiente capítulo T_T, desde la próxima semana mi tiempo libre se va a reducir a dos o tres horas diarias, las cuales tengo que usar para estudiar o hacer los deberes del colegio T_T. Pero como escribir me desestresa, es probable que tenga el siguiente capítulo en menos tiempo que este U.U **

**Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino**

_**Capítulo 3. Colmillos de arrepentimiento**_

Kurenai estaba molesta con el chico que estaba parado frente a ella tranquilamente. Había estado durmiendo perfectamente hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron.

-¿Se le ofrece algo vice-presidente Ichijo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo venía a avisarte que los prefectos vendrán a inspeccionar el dormitorio.

-¿Inspeccionar?- cuestionó - ¿Van a venir a revisar nuestras cosas?

-Sí, aunque no creo que haya que preocuparse por eso. A menos que tengas algo extraño en tu cuarto.

-Yo no tengo nada extraño aquí, debería preocuparse más por el cuarto de Aidou-senpai.

Takuma rió suavemente antes de contestar.

-Ya fuimos ahí, ahora mismo están vaciando su habitación.

_Dentro de los dormitorios de la Academia Cross existe una Clase Nocturna diferente a la gente normal de la Clase Diurna._

Kurenai no pudo evitar sonreir también.

-Entonces dudo que los prefectos encuentren algo extraño en los dormitorios. Ahora me gustaría volver a dormir Ichijo-senpai – dicho eso cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio.

_Una clase de "Vampiros"_

La vampiresa miró a su alrededor. Si, su cuarto estaba algo desordenado pero no había nada raro ni que pudiera inculparla de algo. Se encogió de hombros sin pensar siquiera en arreglar un poco el lugar, de todas formas después volvería a desordenarse. Se dejó caer en la cama, quizá podría dormir unos minutos antes de que lleguen los prefectos.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Tsuki abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando alguien empezó a golpearla. Parpadeó con algo confusión al ver a Yuuki con un carrito lleno de álbumes y algunas otras cosas.

-Buenos días Tsuki-san – saludó la chica con una sonrisa – Lamento molestarte pero tengo que revisar tu cuarto.

-Claro – contestó dejándola pasar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Midori, quien se estaba cepillando el cabello.

-Inspección de dormitorios – contestó Tsuki.

-¿Inspección? ¿Para qué? – preguntó confundida, nunca antes había sucedido algo como aquello.

-Es para mantener el orden en la Academia – contestó la prefecta.

_La responsabilidad de los prefectos es asegurarse de que la Clase Diurna no descubra la verdadera identidad de la Clase Nocturna._

-¿Cómo puede ayudar a mantener el orden el que registren nuestras habitaciones?- interrogó nuevamente la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Bu-Bueno pues… - Yuuki titubeó al no saber cómo explicarse.

-Creo que lo que Cross-san quiere decir es que está confiscando las fotografías que fueron tomadas a la clase nocturna – dijo Tsuki arreglándose el lazo del uniforme – O al menos eso deduzco por la cantidad de álbumes que traía consigo.

La prefecta dejó de revisar en un cajón para mirar a la chica con el ceño fruncido. Era extraño que alguna alumna de la Clase Diurna actuara tan calmada ante esa idea.

-Sólo las que fueron tomadas sin permiso – informó divisando un álbum bajo una de las camas - ¿Puedo revisarlo?- preguntó señalando su reciente descubrimiento.

Ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia. Midori se acerco a la cama, que por cierto era la suya, y tomo el álbum para luego pasárselo a la prefecta.

Yuuki empezó a revisar el álbum encontrándose con algunas fotografías familiares de Midori y algunas otras con compañeras de su misma clase. Le llamó la atención una en particular en donde aparecían una niña rubia con un vestido verde y dos niñas pelinegras, una con el cabello lacio y un vestido violeta y la otra con el cabello largo hasta las caderas, con rulos, y un vestido azul. Las tres parecían tener entre los 11 y 12 años. Por el color de cabellos y de ojos, dedujo que una de ellas era Midori pero no reconocía a las otras dos, aunque la pelinegra con cabello largo le parecía familiar. Terminó de revisar las imágenes.

-No encuentro nada malo – se giró hacia las chicas sonriendo – La verdad me sorprende, creí que Yori-chan era la única que no se interesaba en los chicos de la Clase Nocturna.

-A Tsuki-chan tampoco le gustan – dijo Midori recibiendo nuevamente el álbum.

-No son mi tipo – se defendió Tsuki – Prefiero a los de la Clase Diurna.

Ante aquello Midori la miro parpadeando varias veces ¡No había punto de comparación entre los chicos de ambas clases! ¿Cómo podían gustarle más los de la Clase Diurna? Aunque también influía el hecho de que Tsuki sabía hace tiempo sobre la verdadera naturaleza de esos estudiantes, quizás desde antes de entrar a la Academia.

Yuuki, por su parte, la miro sorprendida. Era lo mismo que Sayori le había dicho en San Valentín.

-Cross-san, no debería dejar sin vigilancia lo que ya ha confiscado – dijo Midori señalando hacia afuera del cuarto en donde unas chicas buscaban sus álbumes en el carrito.

-¡Ustedes! – exclamó Yuuki al tiempo que salía corriendo tras las chicas que al verse descubiertas se dieron a la fuga con lo que ya habían podido recuperar.

Midori y Tsuki observaron como la prefecta se alejaba rápidamente.

-Supongo que tengo que agradecerte – dijo la rubia después de haber cerrado nuevamente la puerta – Por haberme convencido de esconder las fotografías.

-No es necesario, tenía la impresión de que tarde o temprano pasaría algo como esto. Por cierto ¿Dónde las guardaste?

- La mitad de ellas las envié a casa cuando envié mis felicitaciones a mi mama por su cumpleaños, le pedí que me las guardara. La otra mitad la guardo bajo el fondo falso de mi maleta – explicó sonriente, estaba feliz de poder conservar sus fotografías.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Kiryuu Zero estaba sentado bajo un árbol, disfrutando de un momento de paz luego de haber registrado los dormitorios. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa golpeando su rostro.

Acarició su cuello con sus dedos al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire. Cada vez era más insoportable esa sensación molesta en la garganta. Observó la pequeña cajita que contenía las pastillas de sangre, el director se la había dado hacía unas semanas. Esas pastillas fueron creadas para calmar la sed de los vampiros, pero su cuerpo no las asimilaba. Lo único que conseguía con aquello era lastimarse, aunque el dolor hacía que olvidara la sed por un momento.

-¡Zero!

El prefecto levanto la vista rápidamente para ver a Yuuki corriendo hacia él. Seguramente lo había visto desde alguna ventana y por ello vino a buscarlo ¿Pero era realmente necesario que siempre estuviera gritando su nombre? Su puso de pie y guardo las pastillas antes de que su compañera las viera.

-¡Otra vez te estás escapando!- le reclamó la chica al llegar a su lado.

-Ya terminé – se excusó empezando a caminar.

Yuuki lo observó unos segundos antes de reaccionar y correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

-¿Los chicos no te dieron problemas?- preguntó la joven después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No, de todas formas son las chicas quienes están obsesionadas con esos tipos – contestó sin mirarla.

-Si es cierto – la joven suspiró algo desanimada – Creía que Yori-chan era la única a quien no le interesaban los de la clase nocturna.

-¿Mmm? – Zero giró levemente su rostro para ver a su compañera.

-Sí, en uno de los cuartos no encontré nada – siguió hablando Yuuki – Aunque es algo extraño porque una de las chicas siempre está en las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna, creí que ella sí tendría algunas fotografías. Me refiero a Midori-san.

Zero frunció el ceño sin dejar de caminar. Recordaba ese nombre, era una chica de su salón.

-¿No encontraste nada en su cuarto?- preguntó algo incrédulo.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- exclamó Yuuki molesta porque su compañero parecía no prestarle atención – Pienso que quizá sea debido a que a Tsuki-san no le gustan los de la Clase Nocturna, y como comparten habitación…- no terminó la oración sabiendo que Zero podía deducir a lo que se refería.

El prefecto simplemente se dedicó a ignorarla el resto del camino mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Tardó unos minutos más en recordar a la otra chica de quien Yuuki hablaba. Ciertamente no recordaba que la pelinegra se lanzara sobre alguno de esos chupasangres, pero la rubia era una de las fanáticas de Kaname Kuran. Aun así, recordaba haberlas visto a ambas por los alrededores durante el cambio de turno en varias ocasiones. Era muy extraño que ni siquiera una de ellas tuviera fotografías.

-Es la primera vez que voy al Dormitorio de la Luna – comentó Yuuki sacando la prefecto de sus pensamientos – Estoy algo nerviosa.

Zero estaba a punto de decirle que no debería demostrar su nerviosismo cuando divisó al portero. Era un hombre viejo, parecía más un mendigo por su forma de vestir sin embargo llevaba un rosario de oro en el cuello.

-Prefectos ¿eh?- dijo el hombre con tono cansado – Adelante.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo avanzaron tranquilamente. Frente a ellos estaba el Dormitorio de la Luna. Zero no pudo evitar pensar que la construcción de ese dormitorio debió haber costado lo mismo que el Dormitorio del Sol y las instalaciones del colegio juntas.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!– exclamó Yuuki poniéndose frente a su compañero para detenerlo – Antes de revisar el dormitorio saca lo que tengas en los bolsillos.

Mierda. Eso fue lo que pensó el chico al darse cuenta que en sus bolsillos llevaba las pastillas de sangre y su pistola. Bueno, lo de la pistola no podía reclamarle, en más de una ocasión había servido para controlar a los vampiros. Eran las pastillas las que suponían un problema. Desvió la vista intentando pensar alguna excusa.

-¿Escondes algo verdad? ¿Qué van a pensar los demás si los prefectos esconden cosas como esas?- regañó.

Yuuki dio un paso hacia él, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia delante. Probablemente se hubiera golpeado contra el piso si Zero no se hubiera puesto rápidamente frente a ella para intentar atraparla, terminando ambos en el suelo. Ella sobre él.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Yuuki apartándose y mostrando en su mano la caja de pastillas - ¿Esto es medicina?- preguntó algo confundida.

El peliplata frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Se puso de pie y le arrancó la caja de las manos violentamente.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo – le dijo fríamente dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

-¡Zero! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Yuuki levantándose - ¿Te sientes mal o algo?- empezó a correr tras él.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados en ese momento.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

-¿Qué sucede Kurenai?

La vampiresa volteó hacia el sitio de dónde provino esa voz, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Rima.

-Rima ¿y Shiki? – preguntó extrañada de no encontrarlos juntos.

-Ichijo-san le pidió ayuda para sacar las cosas del cuarto de Aidou – contestó mordiendo un pocky.

Kurenai volvió a observar el paisaje a través de la ventana.

-Parece que la inspección será para más tarde – respondió la pelinegra a la primera pregunta hecho por Rima – Ambos prefectos acaban de marcharse.

-Aidou no estará muy feliz – dijo una nueva voz cargada de burla.

Rima giró su cabeza para ver a Ruka acercándose por el pasillo. Al parecer las había escuchado conversar. No era secreto para nadie que Ruka y Aidou tenían una pequeña rivalidad.

-Kaname-sama tampoco lo estará – comentó Kurenai mirando de reojo a la recién llegada – Después de todo, estamos hablando de Cross-san.

Ruka frunció el ceño. Tampoco era secreto el interés que el presidente del dormitorio tenía en la hija del director. En su opinión, ella sería mucho mejor en cualquier cosa que esa chiquilla humana.

La pelinegra sonrió imperceptiblemente al ver la reacción de su compañera. Ruka no le caía particularmente mal pero algunas veces le fastidiaba su actitud.

-No sé qué es lo que le interesa tanto a Kaname-sama de esa niña – dijo Ruka despectivamente – No es más que una simple…

-Si el presidente te escucha tendrás problemas – interrumpió Shiki llegando al lugar y poniéndose junto a Rima, quien no tardó en ofrecerle un pocky.

-Shiki-kun tiene razón Ruka-senpai –habló Kurenai girándose finalmente hacia los demás – No debería hacer esos comentarios – prefirió guardarse el que acababa de ver a Kaname salir de los dormitorios.

La joven rubia chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se giró para marcharse de allí. Por un momento se vio tentada a ir donde Aidou a molestarlo, pero si iba sería ella quien perdería el control a causa de la actitud infantil del ojiazul.

Los otros tres vampiros se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia a las acciones de la rubia.

-Tengo chocolates en mi cuarto – avisó Rima empezando a caminar hacia allí.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo a Kurenai, quien volvía a mirar a través de la ventana. Soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de empezar a caminar detrás de su mejor amiga.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Debido a la inspección de dormitorios, las clases del turno diurno fueron suspendidas. Por ese motivo los alumnos estaban dispersos por los terrenos de la Academia.

-Ne, Tsuki-chan – llamó Midori apartando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a la pelinegra que estaba tumbado en el césped a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos pero sin levantarse.

-¿No te parece extraño el que no hayamos visto a Cross-san o a Kiryuu después de la inspección?

-Probablemente haya habido algún problema en el Dormitorio de la Luna, o quizás el Director los haya entretenido con algo.- contestó restándole importancia.

La rubia miró hacia el lado contrario, y sonrió levemente ante la vista. El cielo se había tornado de diferentes tonos naranja y el sol estaba oculto casi por completo tras las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la Academia. Era algo hermoso.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver a un estudiante corriendo desesperadamente hacia los dormitorios. Sin apartar la vista del joven zarandeo un poco a su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tsuki sentándose molesta, había estado bastante cómoda allí tumbada.

-Mira – Midori señaló hacia lo que había llamado su atención- ¿Ese es…?

-¿…Kiryuu-kun?- la pelinegra completo la pregunta al distinguir el cabello plateado del prefecto.

La chica menor parpadeó incrédula. Era la primera vez que veía a Kiryuu corriendo, ni en clase de deportes lo hacía.

La pelinegra tenía la misma expresión hasta que notó la forma en que el chico se tomaba el cuello. Frunció el ceño cuando intuyó lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Era mejor mantenerse alerta por las próximas horas.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

-Dime de nuevo ¿Cómo te lastimaste?- preguntó Tsuki cerrando silenciosamente la puerta de la enfermería.

Midori apartó la vista de su herida para observar a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba hablando con Kaoru-chan cuando el idiota de Kashiwa me empujó. Me tropecé, caí y me golpee con el picaporte de la puerta.

La rubia volvió a girarse hacia el espejo para limpiar la herida de su frente.

-¿Qué hacía Kashiwa en los dormitorios de las chicas?- preguntó la pelinegra cayendo en cuenta de que el causante del accidente fue un chico.

-Quién sabe – murmuró la menor.

Tsuki soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Y de qué estabas hablando con Kaoru-san a estas horas? ¿No tenías que terminar la tarea de literatura?

Midori se detuvo y miró nuevamente a la mayor. Sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que se me olvidó?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí – contestó la otra suspirando levemente, ella misma casi había olvidado terminarla - ¿Ya acabaste?

-Sí –respondió moviendo su cabello para mostrarle el rectángulo de gasa que cubría su herida – Pareces nerviosa ¿sucedió algo?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Empezaron a caminar por los corredores haciendo el menor ruido posible.

La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba aquellas zonas en donde podía colarse a través de los ventanales, dándoles al mismo tiempo unos segundos para ocultarse en caso de toparse con alguien. Lo último que necesitaban era encontrarse con uno de los prefectos.

Ninguna pudo retener un estremecimiento. A esas horas, los pasillos de la academia presentaban una apariencia similar a los que deberían poseer las casas embrujadas.

Midori pensó que aquella comparación no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, después de todo, en esos momentos las aulas estaban siendo ocupadas por vampiros.

El sonido de unos jadeos las hizo detenerse antes de llegar a las escaleras. Tsuki avanzó un poco, no dejando ver su cuerpo, y asomó su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente al distinguir la figura del prefecto al pie de las escaleras, dándoles la espalda, y sosteniéndose la cabeza. No pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por el chico cuando éste empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era pensar en una forma de que no las encuentren. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue utilizar las otras escaleras, las que estaban en el otro extremo del edificio. Con una seña le indicó a su compañera que retrocediera nuevamente. Se sintió aliviada de que Midori no le preguntase nada, a pesar de la confusión que notaba en sus ojos.

La menor simplemente empezó a seguir nuevamente a la pelinegra. Tenía curiosidad por la identidad de quien estuviera en las escaleras; aunque si se habían visto obligadas a retroceder, probablemente se tratara de un prefecto. También se preguntaba qué era lo que Tsuki había visto, desde que empezaron a caminar, la mayor estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Reprimió un gritito cuando vio una pequeña luz acercándose. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "¡Fantasmas!" pero lo desechó rápidamente, los fantasmas no existían. Aunque apenas unas semanas atrás había pensado lo mismo sobre los vampiros, quizás debería preguntar acerca de ello cuando salieran de allí.

Tomó el brazo de Tsuki llamando su atención y señaló hacia el frente. Unos segundos después ambas estaban pegadas a la pared en un rincón oscuro.

Midori tanteó la pared a sus espaldas. Estaba deseando poder accionar algún mecanismo que abriera un pasadizo secreto que les permitiera escapar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando pensó que debería dejar de leer el libro que empezó unos días atrás. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando la pared cedió hacia atrás. Pestañeó un par de veces al ver que lo que había creído una pared, eran las puertas del aula de música.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tiró de la pelinegra para entrar al aula y cerró nuevamente las puertas antes de que la prefecta llegara hasta donde ellas permanecían. Había reconocido a la hija del director cuando pasó frente a una ventana.

Se permitieron soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Creí que iban a atraparnos – murmuró Tsuki. Esa aula estaba insonorizada pero no debían arriesgarse teniendo a varios vampiros en el lugar.

-¿Quién estaba en las escaleras?- preguntó la rubia una vez se dio cuenta que estaban seguras, por el momento.

-Kiryuu-kun – contestó desviando la vista.

Sabía que Midori quería preguntarle sobre lo que había visto, pero no era el momento de hablar sobre ello. Se acercó a la ventana ignorando el ceño fruncido de la menor. Tenían que salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de escapar, se fijó en un árbol que estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana.

-Ne, Midori-chan – llamó girándose nuevamente hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que el ceño de la rubia desapareciera para dar lugar a una miraba llena de curiosidad – ¿No le temes a las alturas, verdad?

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Estaba segura que era la quinta vez esa noche que bostezaba, pero Kurenai no podía evitar pensar que esa clase en particular era exageradamente aburrida. ¿A quién se le ocurre contratar a un vampiro de 250 años como profesor de historia? ¿No podían simplemente contratar a cualquier profesor con un poco más de… vida? El tono monótono con el que hablaba era más efectivo que una canción de cuna, incluso podía ver a tres o cuatro de sus compañeros completamente dormidos. Sin Kaname en el aula, nadie tomaba muy enserio las clases.

Miró a su compañera de banco con toda la intención de perforar su cráneo con nada más que su mirada. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabras más de una o dos veces, pero cuando la chica le preguntó si podían sentarse juntas simplemente no pudo negarse. Maldijo su propia amabilidad. Debido a eso no sólo estaba sentada casi al frente del aula, pero de todos modos estaba en el rango de visión del profesor, sino que también podía sentir las miradas fijas en su espalda y oír los murmullos de las dos vampiresas que estaban unos lugares atrás.

-Aki-san – susurró llamando a la joven a su lado - ¿Por qué no te sentaste con tus amigas?

-Ellas no son mis amigas – respondió sin molestarse en ocultar el desprecio en su voz ni en controlar su volumen.

Iba a preguntar qué había sucedido pero la mirada fulminante del profesor la detuvo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, esa no sería una buena noche.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

_Los humanos mordidos por los sangre pura, se convierten en vampiros._

Tsuki terminó de bajar soltando un suspiro, al menos no había sufrido algún accidente. Miró hacia las ramas del árbol que había utilizado para salir del aula de música. Midori estaba deslizándose hacia la rama más baja. Enarcó una ceja cuando la rubia miró hacia una ventana y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó susurrando.

-Los prefectos…- balbuceó la chica sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

La pelinegra fue vencida por su curiosidad y volvió a trepar hasta esa rama. Su ceño se frunció al ver la escena. Zero estaba abrazando a la prefecta por la espalda, y le estaba lamiendo el cuello. Se hubiera sonrojado si no supiera que aquello no era lo que parecía. Tenían que salir de allí.

_Cuando un humano es mordido por un sangre pura solo pueden pasar dos cosas. _

-Midori-chan – murmuró apartando la vista – Vámonos, pueden vernos.

No recibió respuesta. El rubor desapareció completamente del rostro de Midori, dando paso a la palidez. Volvió a mirar a los prefectos y lo que vio la hizo maldecir en voz baja.

_Su sangre se vuelve tóxica para ellos y mueren o…_

EL de ojos amatistas estaba mordiendo a Yuuki, bebiendo su sangre. Desde donde estaban podían ver como el líquido carmesí se deslizaba por el cuello de la chica cuando ésta reaccionó y logró separarse. Zero jadeaba, sus ojos completamente rojos y sus colmillos cubiertos de sangre sobresalían de su boca.

_Sufren una lenta y dolorosa transformación hasta convertirse en vampiros…_

Tsuki miró desesperada hacia Midori, tenían que irse ¡era demasiado peligroso! Pero era inútil, la chica seguía en shock. Sintió una pequeña punzada de pena al escuchar apenas la voz rasposa del chico.

-Yuuki… Lo siento.

_Y nunca podrán volver a ser humanos._


	4. Chapter 4 Gatillo de Convicción

**Porfiiiinnnn! Este capitulo fue todo un reto, porque todavía no me acostumbro al nuevo ritmo de vida que estoy llevando U_U (colegio a la mañana y todas las tardes clases de anatomía o química a veces hasta 20:00) y siempre que me llegaba la inspiración estaba estudiando para algún examen así que no podía usar la notebook. Recíen lo terminé la semana pasada, y no tenía acceso a internet hasta ahora (que triste es mi vida T_T)**

**Y… este capítulo no salió exactamente como quería, pero igual terminó gustándome. Y en el próximo capítulo voy a aclarar algunas cosas que quedaron confusas en el capítulo anterior. **

**Vampire Knight es propiedad de Matsuri Hino.**

_**Capitulo 4. Gatillo de convicción**_

Cuando el depredador y la presa conviven en un mismo espacio, tarde o temprano el depredador sucumbirá y atacará a la presa. Es su instinto de cazador, es inevitable.

_Ojos del color de la sangre…_

Yuuki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Zero acababa de morderla. Lo miró incrédula y asustada, se estremeció al ver la forma en que la miraba. La miraba con hambre, como un gato mira a un ratón antes de lanzársele encima. Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente luego de quedarse en blanco unos segundos, llegando a una obvia pero dolorosa conclusión. Su compañero, su amigo, el que había sido como su hermano por cuatro años, era un vampiro.

_Colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca…_

Kaname realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Por qué el Director no quería aceptar que sería más seguro para todos si Kiryuu se trasladaba a la clase nocturna? Era obvio que ya no podía suprimir sus instintos. De hecho, era increíble que no hubiera sucumbido en esos cuatros años. Pero todos tienen un límite, y el prefecto no era la excepción. Abrió la boca para decirle que era necesario transferir al de ojos amatista pero las palabras no llegaron a abandonar su garganta.

-¿Sucede algo, Kaname-kun?- preguntó el Director, intrigado por las emociones que cruzaron el rostro del sangre pura por unos segundos antes de que recompusiera nuevamente su máscara de impasibilidad.

-Huele a sangre… - esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de marcharse rápidamente del lugar, ignorando el llamado del Director.

_Una bestia que toma forma humana…_

Zero finalmente reaccionó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había pasado, finalmente los instintos le habían ganado a su fuerza de voluntad.

-Yuuki…yo…- intentó acercarse pero la prefecta retrocedió, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

La culpa fue lo primero en aparecer. Se había prometido a sí mismo nunca ceder ante la sed de sangre y fallado miserablemente, lastimando a la única persona a la que podía llamar amiga en el proceso.

_Un vampiro_

-Yuuki – Kaname apenas y se había dado cuenta que pronunció su nombre al verla.

Su cuerpo se tensó al comprender que la sangre que había olido era de la prefecta. Su vista se desvió hacia el culpable, sintió su ira crecer pero no la dejo ver…mucho. Avanzó unos escalones más, y se colocó frente a la chica.

-¿Te has convertido en una bestia hambrienta de sangre, Kiryuu Zero?- dijo aparentando tranquilidad pero destilando odio tanto en su voz como en su mirada.

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel. Él mismo acababa de decir que era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, independientemente de cuanta fuerza de voluntad tuviera el chico. Pero eso no importaba, el prefecto merecía todo su odio por haber mordido a aquella chica que tanto se había esforzado en proteger.

Estaba considerando seriamente matarlo en ese mismo momento, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con aquel Nivel E diez años atrás. Pero Yuuki pareció leer sus pensamientos porque rápidamente se puso entre ambos.

-¡Detente, Kaname-sempa…!- la chica se desvaneció antes de terminar, cayendo en brazos del prefecto.

-¡Yuuki!-exclamó el peli plata asustado.

Kaname apenas podía contener sus instintos asesinos, pero tenía que hacerlo o se ganaría el odio de Yuuki. Pero aún podía herirlo de otra forma.

-Que cruel – la voz del sangre pura destilaba veneno – Bebiste tanto que Yuuki ya no puede ni estar en pie – tomo a la chica en brazos cuidando de no ser brusco con ella.

Tenía que tratar esa herida lo antes posible, no era bueno que la chica sigua perdiendo sangre. Pero antes de irse no pudo evitar hacer un último comentario hacia Kiryuu.

-¿La sangre de Yuuki era tan deliciosa?

Sintió un insano placer al ver como los ojos amatistas del prefecto se nublaban y como empezaba a temblar ligeramente al ver la sangre en sus manos.

Se giró para llevar a Yuuki a la enfermería, dejando atrás a un turbado adolescente que en esos momentos no podía importarle menos. Se cruzó con el Director pero lo ignoró. Miró nuevamente las heridas de la chica.

-Director – llamó suavemente sin detenerse, era mejor que se llevara a Kiryuu a algún lugar apartado.

-Lo sé – eso fue lo único que contestó el hombre rubio, dejando a Kaname con la sensación de que se estaba volviendo fácil de leer.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Había tres cosas que podían alterar de esa forma a los miembros de la clase nocturna:

La primera, el hambre. Las pastillas solo apagaban su sed de sangre, no los saciaban realmente. Además del asqueroso sabor que poseían. Por eso la mayoría prefería llegar a su límite antes de tomar un poco de aquel mejunje químico.

La segunda, el olor a sangre humana. Era como poner un enorme pastel de chocolate frente a alguien que estaba a dieta.

Y la tercera, la ausencia injustificada de su líder en cualquiera de las situaciones anteriores.

Y por algún extraño motivo, esa noche estaban ocurriendo las tres al mismo tiempo.

Kurenai observó como su compañera de banco empezaba a jadear y sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro. Contuvo una mueca, a ella también le estaba afectando un poco el aroma, lo cual se evidenciaba en el color rojizo de sus ojos.

Desvió su vista hacia el grupo que generalmente estaba con el presidente, fijándose en la cara sorprendida de Aidou. Al parecer, no había sido la única en reconocer el aroma.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Kaname recostó a la hija del director en la camilla de la enfermería. Las heridas ya apenas sangraban, pero aún así debía limpiarlas. Se dirigió hasta el armario para tomar los materiales necesarios para tratar a la chica pero un olor llamó su atención antes de llegar.

Era muy sutil pero aún así estaba ahí, captando su atención.

Sobre la mesa había un pequeño pañuelo blanco, obviamente de una mujer, manchado de sangre. Tomó su reciente descubrimiento y lo acercó a su nariz, intrigado. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Podía ignorar con mucho esfuerzo el aroma de la sangre de Yuuki, pero no podía ignorarlo si a este se le sumaba otro aroma a sangre humana. Maldijo por lo bajo y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Tenía _sed_.

-Kaname-sempai – se oyó suavemente el llamado de la chica.

-Yuuki – dijo el vampiro girándose para verla, sin rastro de rojo en sus ojos – Despertaste.

La chica se levantó de la camilla e intentó caminar pero no pudo mantenerse en pie, si no fuera por la rápida reacción de Kaname hubiera caído al suelo.

-No deberías levantarte – regañó apenas el chico y la ayudó a sentarse en una butaca.

Sintió su ira crecer nuevamente al percatarse de la mirada perdida que tenía la chica, la forma en que las lágrimas iban formándose en sus ojos. Observó su cuello nuevamente.

-La herida ya dejó de sangrar – informó Kaname acariciando suavemente la zona – Pero es profunda ¿Te mordió con todas sus fuerzas?

No pudo evitar hacer ese comentario ¿Cómo era posible que Kiryuu haya lastimado de esa manera a Yuuki? Odiaba a ese prefecto, y también lo envidiaba un poco pero nunca lo iba a admitir, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

-¿Yuuki?- llamó suavemente al ver las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas - ¿Te duele?

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué? - balbuceó la prefecta reaccionando y secándose rápidamente las mejillas.

-¿Tienes miedo de los vampiros? – preguntó el joven suavemente intentando no asustarla.

Yuuki simplemente negó con la cabeza, no confiaba en su voz. Sin darse cuenta otra lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Kaname si se percató de esa lágrima. Había muy pocas cosas que lograban conmoverlo de verdad, y una de ellas era el llanto de esa chica.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos estudiantes. El director estaba observándolos desde el umbral con un rostro serio muy pocas veces visto por su hija.

-Kaname-kun, me preguntaba si podrías ir al salón de clases un momento. El olor a sangre está alterando a los de la clase nocturna – dijo el rubio y luego se acercó a su hija.

-Entendido- el vampiro se enderezó y se marchó luego de lanzar una última mirada a la de cabellos castaños.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que percibieron aquel aroma cuando uno de los estudiantes se lanzó hacia la puerta, movido por la sed. Pero un látigo de sangre cortó su camino.

-Cálmense, por favor – pedía Ichijou amablemente a sus compañeros, a su lado Shiki aún dejaba ver su látigo.

Algunos gruñeron hacia el rubio, dejando ver sus colmillos. El pelirrojo entrecerró levemente sus ojos, más valía que ninguno de esos idiotas se atreviera a atacarlos.

-¿Qué sucede? – se escuchó la voz de Kaname, amenazante.

Inmediatamente todos dirigieron su vista hacia la figura del presidente. Nada más había que mirar sus ojos para saber que no era buen momento para molestarlo.

-No es nada Kaname – contestó Ichijou sonriendo – Sólo percibimos el olor a sangre, es todo.

Shiki miró inexpresivamente a ambos vampiros unos segundos antes de volver a su lugar junto a Rima. Notó como el vampiro a quien había detenido lo miraba con rencor pero le restó importancia.

-Lo mejor será dar por terminadas las clases de hoy – dijo Kaname mirando al profesor quien simplemente asintió.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Tsuki miró hacia su compañera que ya estaba completamente dormida. Midori había reaccionado cuando el director apareció y pudieron volver finalmente a los dormitorios. La rubia estaba muy asustada, tuvo que darle unos tranquilizantes para que se relajara y pudiera dormir.

Suspiró con un poco de tristeza. Ella sabía que el prefecto había estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo debido a su condición, secretamente lo admiraba por haberse resistido tanto tiempo a atacar a alguien.

Era por eso que tenía ganas de golpear a cierto vampiro sangre pura. Había sido demasiado cruel, demasiado inhumano. Kuran Kaname sabía cómo y en dónde lastimar a alguien para destrozarlo.

Observó la luna llena a través de la ventana. Una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-Voy a necesitar mucho café – murmuró antes de abandonar nuevamente la habitación.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Kiryuu Zero estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a su cama. Apenas se había movido para limpiarse el rostro desde que el director lo dejó. Se había sacado la camisa manchada de sangre, la sangre de Yuuki.

Las palabras de Kuran se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez sin dejarlo en paz.

_¿Te has convertido en una bestia hambrienta de sangre, Kiryuu Zero?_

No, no, no. Él era un cazador. No podía ceder ante esos instintos, ¡Simplemente no!

_Bebiste tanto que Yuuki ya no puede ni estar en pie_

Su vida era acabar con aquellos monstruos, si él era uno de ellos entonces...

_¿La sangre de Yuuki era tan deliciosa? _

¡MIERDA!

Sin importarle nada más abrió bruscamente su ventana y saltó hasta un árbol para poder bajar. Una vez en el suelo empezó a correr, internándose entre los árboles. Ignoró las ramas golpeando su torso desnudo y las piedras lastimando sus pies descalzos. Corrió hasta llegar al lago. Se dejó caer en la orilla, estaba jadeando.

La culpa lo embargaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Yuuki? Conocía a su compañera muy bien. Sabía que su primer recuerdo era ser atacada por un vampiro, sabía que fue salvada por Kuran, y sabía que desde ese día ella le temía a los vampiros de _su_ clase.

Entonces apareció el odio, odio hacia sí mismo por ser un monstruo, por ser aquello que debía cazar. Había jurado que nunca, nunca atacaría a nadie ¡Lo había jurado sobre la tumba de sus padres, maldición!

Apretó sus puños fuertemente. Él era un monstruo, como la mujer que mató a sus padres. Lo mejor sería desaparecer, eliminar toda posibilidad de dañar a alguien nuevamente. No era complicado, después de todo, no era como si tuviera mucho por lo cual vivir.

-Debes estar realmente mal para no haberte percatado de mi presencia- se escuchó la voz de una chica.

El prefecto volteó el rostro rápidamente hacia la izquierda y frunció el ceño al ver a una joven pelinegra a unos metros.

-Llegué hace un buen rato – comentó la chica.

Zero la miró casi con odio ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña?

-Cállate – espetó el chico molesto - ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Observó como la chica enarcaba una ceja y luego señalaba su uniforme. Era negro. Parpadeó incrédulo, debía estar realmente mal para no haberse fijado en ese detalle. Soltó un gruñido.

-Vuelve a los dormitorios – ordenó cada vez más molesto.

-Tranquilo Kiryuu-kun, sólo vine a preguntarte si estabas bien – dijo la joven sonriendo levemente

-¿De qué estás hablando? Es imposible que supieras que estaba aquí. Y de todas formas no te importa el cómo esté – Zero estaba considerando amenazarla para que se marchara.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Supuse que estarías aquí. Es un buen lugar para estar solo, y para tener pensamientos suicidas - Tsuki casi ríe ante la cara de incredulidad de chico.

El prefecto miraba en silencio a la chica, asombrado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando - negó desviando la vista hacia el agua.

-Claro que lo sabes Kiryuu-kun. Sólo voy a decirte algo – esperó hasta que los ojos amatistas nuevamente estuvieran fijos en ella – No fue tu culpa.

-¿Qué…? – el chico se sentía confundido.

-Lo que paso esta noche. _No fue tu culpa._ – repitió calmadamente.

Zero no podía decir nada. Simplemente la observaba, procesando sus palabras lentamente. ¿Acaso esa chica sabia…?

Se levantó bruscamente y avanzó amenazante hacia la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sabes?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Tsuki soltó un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

-No es importante en este momento – la chica contestó.

El prefecto apretó los puños. Esa no era la respuesta que quería oír. Por su mente nuevamente pasó la idea de amenazarla, aunque ¿con qué? La chica ya parecía saber de su condición de chupasangre y aún así se había acercado. Quizás era estúpida, es decir, más de lo común, hasta los estúpidos normales temen por su vida.

-Deberías dejar los pensamientos deprimentes, no obtendrás nada de ellos – continuó hablando la pelinegra - Además…

Su frase quedó a la mitad cuando un muy enojado Zero la empujó contra un árbol. Tsuki tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos amatistas, maldita estatura. Había furia en esos ojos. Frunció levemente le ceño ante el fuerte agarre que mantenía el chico en su brazo derecho, debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo.

-¿¡Tú qué sabes!?- exclamó, suspiró para controlarse un poco - ¿Qué sabes de mi?– preguntó más calmado – No me conoces, no quieras pretender que sabes lo que pienso. No sabes nada – terminó diciendo casi con odio.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces sin decir nada. Posó su mano sobre la del prefecto para intentar deshacer el agarre de su brazo pero no funcionó. Así que se resigno a tener un moretón por los siguientes días.

-Sé que no eres un cobarde, o al menos eso creía hasta este momento – Tsuki aprovechó que el chico aflojó un poco el agarre para soltarse y apartarse unos pasos – Buenas noches Kiryuu-kun – se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

El chico no la siguió. Sabía que era su deber como prefecto acompañarla y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, pero él no quería volver, no todavía.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Definitivamente, toda la paciencia de Kaname se estaba yendo por el caño. Miró molesto al director, pensando que ese hombre tenía demasiada suerte de ser el "padre" de Yuuki.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pretende dejarlo en la clase nocturna?- preguntó el vampiro.

-Pero no hay precedentes para la transferencia de la clase diurna a la nocturna…- intentó justificar el hombre.

-No tiene que haber un precedente ¿o sí?– interrumpió el chico importándole poco el ser irrespetuoso - No hay más alternativa que transferirlo a la clase nocturna.

Captó el sonido de pasos alejándose rápidamente. No debía esforzarse mucho para saber quién era, Yuuki había oído la conversación. El vampiro sintió como su enojo aumentaba.

Cerró los ojos un momento intentando calmarse. Definitivamente, esa no era su noche. Primero el director se niega a trasferir a Kiryuu, después éste muerde a Yuuki, aún así el director se niega a trasferir al chico, y ahora la chica, conocía perfectamente a Yuuki como para afirmarlo, buscaría la manera de evitar esa maldita trasferencia que nadie parecía ver era necesaria para la seguridad de todos. Sin mencionar la sed que no había menguado desde que dejó la enfermería.

Suspiró antes de abrir nuevamente los ojos, sin rastro de emoción alguna.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Midori miraba constantemente hacia donde la prefecta estaba sentada, unos asientos adelante. Era algo que no podía evitar. Se preguntaba qué cosas habían pasado por su mente después del suceso de la noche anterior, y también cómo reaccionaría ante su compañero cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Escuchó como daba una excusa sobre la ausencia de Zero e inventaba una historia sobre la herida en su cuello para tranquilizar a Wakaba.

Bajó la mirada hasta su cuaderno, internamente sorprendida por la sonrisa que acababa de esbozar Yuuki. Era algo admirable realmente, reponerse de esa manera después de ser atacada por tu propio compañero.

La rubia miró al lugar vacío de Kiryuu Zero. Tsuki y Kurenai le habían explicado la división de los vampiros, y esa mañana Tsuki le había informado que el peliplata estaba a pocos pasos de caer en el nivel E, aunque se había guardado el motivo por el que tenía esa información.

Internamente, agradecía que el chico hubiera faltado a clases ese día. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría ella misma al verlo. Lo más probable es que si lo hubiera visto esa mañana, hubiera gritado y corrido lejos.

Dejó de vagar en sus pensamientos al sentir dos miradas sobre su persona. Una era la de Tsuki, quien parecía más cansada de lo normal; y la otra pertenecía a Wakaba Sayori.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Kurenai sabía perfectamente que era demasiado curiosa en ciertas ocasiones. Era algo que no podía evitar. Aunque nadie podría culparla ¿Quién no sentiría curiosidad por los humanos que visitan a Aidou a las nueve de la mañana? Además eran los únicos despiertos y ella estaba bastante aburrida. Y a juzgar por el bostezo del rubio, no era la única.

-Esto es algo que solo podemos pedirte a ti que has llegado a ser conocido como un genio milagroso – decía uno de los humanos con un tono de súplica.

-Definitivamente necesitamos tu fuerza en el periodo de investigación – apoyo el otro humano.

Kurenai sintió ganas de reír al encontrar cierto parecido entre el segundo humano y un cerdo pero se contuvo, no quería que la descubrieran espiando.

-Si eres tú que publicaste ese artículo…-seguía hablando el hombre cada vez más rápido.

-Pero yo no tengo interés en trabajar durante el día – interrumpió el vampiro sin importarle mucho lo que estaba escuchando – estoy cansado ¿pueden retirarse?

La chica sintió algo de pena al ver las expresiones de ambos hombres. Francamente, la peor manera de convencer a un vampiro de hacer algo era pidiéndoselo a la mañana y peor aún si lo habían despertado solo para eso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sorprendió ¿Más visitas?

-¡Yuuki-chan!- exclamó Aidou

-Idol… Aidou-sempai – se corrigió la prefecta rápidamente.

El rubio simplemente se puso de pie y sacó a los otros dos hombres sin ninguna consideración. Ignoró el pedido de uno de los hombres y cerró la puerta antes de que volvieran a entrar.

-¡Es muy brillante!- su quejó el vampiro, tallándose los ojos – Y estoy muy cansado, qué molesto.

-Perdón por molestarte – se disculpó la chica.

El rubio bostezó nuevamente. De verdad estaba cansado, de hecho le parecía increíble que aún no se hubiera quedado dormido así de pie como estaba.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Aidou restó importancia a sus disculpas - ¿A qué viniste? Todos están durmiendo – su mirada aburrida cambio a una más animada y pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica - ¿No me digas que viniste para darme tu sangre? – sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos.

-No, vine a ver a Kaname-sempai – contestó Yuuki tratando de alejarse.

-Ah, sí. Entonces por aquí – dijo el chico poniéndose serio.

Tanto Yuuki como Kurenai se preguntaron si el chico sufría algún desorden de personalidad.

-¿Vas a mostrarme el camino?- preguntó la de cabellos castaños caminando detrás de Aidou.

Y esa pregunta hizo que los dos vampiros se preguntaran si la prefecta era idiota. ¿Acaso Aidou no acababa de decir que lo siguiera?

-Kaname-sama sólo es amable contigo, así que todos imitan sus acciones – respondió Hanabusa, detuvo sus pasos y la miró de reojo – Yuuki-chan ¿De quién eran los colmillos que te hicieron esa herida?

El chico pareció satisfecho al ver la mirada sorprendida de Yuuki. Apoyó su espalda en el barandal de la escalera con aire un tanto divertido.

-Ayer nos sorprendió a todos el olor a sangre llegó hasta el salón. Pero yo fui el único que noto enseguida que ese olor era el de tu sangre Yuuki-chan. Solo nos calmamos porque Kaname-sama nos dijo que lo olvidásemos – comentó escondiendo perfectamente el enojo que realmente sentía.

Pero al ver como la chica se sonrojaba, perdió el control. Las velas se apagaron instantáneamente debido al repentino descenso de la temperatura en el lugar.

-Eso me molesta – dijo Aidou con la voz anormalmente ronca.

Kurenai tuvo que parpadear unas veces, incrédula, era la primera vez que veía al rubio comportarse de esa manera. Se preocupo por la seguridad de la prefecta cuando vio que su compañero utilizaba su poder sobre el hielo para atraparla. Pero casi de inmediato su preocupación paso a ser por la seguridad del chico. ¿Qué estaba pensando para atacar de esa forma a la protegida de su líder? Y peor aún, cuando éste estaba en los dormitorios. A medida que el chico seguía hablando, la pelinegra sentía más pena por él.

Miró de reojo a su derecha, sintiendo que alguien se colocaba a su lado. Kaname Kuran estaba de pie, a su lado, observando fijamente la escena protagonizada por Aidou y la prefecta.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, justo en el momento en que Aidou llegaba frente a Yuuki y le susurraba cosas acerca de que debería darle su sangre a Kaname. En ese momento, la vampiresa se alejó un paso del presidente de dormitorio, sintiendo como éste se tensaba y sabiendo que aquello no era bueno.

-¡Aidou-sempai! – exclamó Yuuki cuando el chico la tomó del brazo y el hielo empezó a rodear también esa extremidad. Levantó una mano dispuesta a golpearlo pero otra mano la detuvo.

-Detente Yuuki – pidió suevamente Kaname sin soltar su mano.

-¡Kaname-sempai!- la chica se sonrojó al verlo a su lado, muy cerca.

Todo el hielo desapareció, evaporándose a una velocidad increíble gracias al poder del sangre pura.

-¡Kaname-sama!- pronunció asustado el rubio.

Aidou retrocedió involuntariamente un paso cuando los ojos furiosos de Kaname se posaron en él. No pudo, ni se atrevería aunque pudiera, esquivar la bofetada del Kuran. Evitó caer al suelo a duras penas, tensando completamente los músculos de sus piernas. Dos pequeñas gotas de sangre escaparon de su boca y cayeron el suelo, la herida de su labio sanó demasiado rápido como para más.

-¿Quién quería hacer qué?- preguntó al sangre pura fríamente.

El noble apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, en señal de sumisión.

-Fui demasiado lejos. No tengo excusa para mis actos, Kaname-sama- dijo Aidou sin mirar el rostro de ninguno de los presentes.

-Retírate.

-Si… - el rubio acató inmediatamente la orden de su superior subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que las pisadas de Hanabusa se dejaron de oír.

-Tuviste una mala experiencia – Kaname se giró hacia Yuuki nuevamente – Lo siento, Yuuki – contuvo una sonrisa cuando la chica empezó a balbucear y mover sus manos frenéticamente – Está bien – acarició su mejilla – Solo sé tú misma. Eres diferente de todos los que me acompañan – sonrió levemente – Hay mucha calidez en ti. Con eso es suficiente

Por unos momentos, la máscara que siempre llevaba el sangre pura se desvaneció, dejando ver sus emociones, siendo vulnerable. Mostrándose vulnerable ante ella. Por supuesto, Yuuki no tardó en darse cuenta de eso; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ésta volvió a su lugar.

-Es hora de que te vayas. Aún tienes clases ¿no?- colocó una mano en su espalda y la guió hacia la puerta – Desde ahora, no vengas por estos lugares peligrosos. Como Kiryuu-kun está bien deberías pedirle que venga contigo – se detuvo a unos pasos de las enormes puestas del dormitorio – Al haber tomado algo de ti, al menos debería servir para este propósito – no pudo evitar comentar.

Ante esas últimas palabras la joven se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-¡Por favor detente! ¿Por qué hablas así? – dijo la chica molesta por la forma en que hablaba de Zero.

Kaname lentamente llevó sus dedos hacia el cuello de la prefecta, en donde aún podían verse las marcas de colmillos.

-¿Preguntas por qué…?- empezó a hablar controlando su furia, ella no debía pagar por las acciones de aquel estúpido cazador – No puedo estar tranquilo. Porque una persona importante para mí… fue mordida por alguien más – susurró la última parte, pero ella aún así lo escuchó.

Yuuki estaba algo confundida ¿Kaname quería morderla? ¿Realmente? Eso parecía. Pero aún así…

-La verdad, vine aquí porque tenía un favor que pedirte – dijo la chica decidiendo ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

Kaname alejó su mano con curiosidad. No era muy común que la chica le pidiera favores.

-¡No mandes a Zero a la clase nocturna! – pidió ella hablando rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- pero él las pudo entender sin problema alguno.

-Zero siempre estuvo peleando por sí mismo. Nunca supe nada durante estos cuatro años, aunque siempre estaba a su lado. Nunca… me di cuenta… -la voz de Yuuki empezaba a quebrarse.

-El es muy amable Yuuki, pero no es algo que tú puedas…

-¡Te equivocas!– el grito de la prefecta no lo dejó terminar – Me sorprendió mucho que Zero sea un vampiro, pero ayer yo… - una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordar las palabras que había dicho la noche anterior a su compañero.

-Yuuki – murmuró el sangre pura, odiaba verla llorar. Le acarició la mejilla siendo consciente de su mirada expectante – Lo siento. Aunque sea tu deseo, no puedo hacerlo. Un humano convertido en vampiro, definitivamente alcanzará el nivel E. seguramente no querrá que lo veas en ese estado.

Yuuki retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada perdida, recordando algo.

-Eso…

Lo que sea que la chica quiso decir, no salió de su cabeza. Yuuki salió corriendo del Dormitorio de la Luna sin mirar hacia atrás, ni percatarse de la mirada del sangre pura que no se apartaba de su figura hasta que las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

Kaname no se movió, esperando a que una de las dos presencias decidiera aparecer. Sabía perfectamente que Kurenai ya había sentido al nuevo espectador, y que no se delataría ante él.

Volvió a subir por las escaleras sin dejar de esperar.

-No veo la razón por la que estés tan pegado a ella – se escuchó la voz de Akatsuki a apenas puso un pie en el segundo piso – Para empezar, nadie está de acuerdo con que le último miembro de la familia Kuran esté tan cerca de alguien como Kiryuu Zero, miembro de esos cazadores de vampiros – dijo el chico sin darle importancia a que Kaname lo acababa de pasar de largo.

Kaname se detuvo y ladeó el rostro para ver a su compañero.

-Yuuki es la única persona que me importa en el mundo – explicó tranquilamente y luego siguió caminando hasta su habitación.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Zero no había salido de su habitación desde que había regresado, cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer. Estaba acostado en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo. Se había puesto unos pantalones grises en cuanto se percató que los del uniforme también habían sido manchados por sangre.

En algún momento del día, el director había ido a verlo. Sin embargo, no le había quitado palabra alguna. Así que el hombre se marchó dejándole una taza de chocolate caliente que le había llevado.

Su estómago gruñó en cuanto recordó el chocolate. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior, sin contar la sangre de su compañera. Con lentitud impropia de él, se sentó, colocando sus pies sobre el suelo.

Estiró su brazo para tomar la taza de su mesita de noche. Observó detenidamente el líquido oscuro, frío después de tantas horas, pero que aún olía bien. Cuando decidió que no era posible que ese líquido fuera algo corrosivo si no le había hacho ningún daño a la taza, porque con las pésimas habilidades culinarias del director uno nunca debe arriesgarse, dio un pequeño sorbo.

Hizo una mueca ante la exagerada cantidad de azúcar. Podría apostar a que Cross confundió el chocolate con café. Suspiró y tomó un poco más, había probado cosas peores de la mano de ese hombre y su cuerpo realmente necesitaba el azúcar. Cinco minutos después devolvió la taza vacía a la mesita de noche.

La Bloody Rose descansaba a un lado de su almohada, inocente. Sería mentira decir que el prefecto no había pensado en utilizarla contra sí mismo, porque lo había hecho, pero cuando iba a tocar el arma esa maldita voz resonaba en su cabeza.

_Sé que no eres un cobarde, o al menos eso creía hasta este momento…_

¡Claro que él no era un cobarde! ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña para pensar lo que sea sobre él?

No era cobardía, era simplemente la mejor solución. Si el desaparecía ya no lastimaría a nadie, ya no sería un monstruo como los que odiaba tanto, ya no sería una vergüenza para todo lo que el apellido Kiryuu representaba, ya no lastimaría a Yuuki.

Una voz en su cabeza, curiosamente familiar aunque no lograba identificarla, le dijo que él tenía que estar allí para proteger a Yuuki. ¿Pero protegerla de qué?

Kuran se desvivía por ella, lo sabía muy bien. Con sola orden suya podía evitar que toda la clase nocturna se le acercara, incluso podía ordenar a los demás vampiros que no le hicieran daño. Claro que siempre hay algunos rebeldes que podrían atacarla, pero el director podía acabar con ellos, a pesar de estar retirado el hombre aun estaba en muy buena forma.

Así que era casi imposible que Yuuki fuera atacada, el único peligro real era él mismo.

Apretó los dientes con rabia. Alargó su mano hacia la Bloody Rose con toda la intención de pegarse un tiro y escapar de todo.

_Sé que no eres un cobarde, o al menos eso creía hasta este momento_

Y el ciclo volvía a comenzar. ¡Que no era un cobarde, maldita sea!

Con un suspiro frustrado desechó la idea del suicidio, por el momento. Bien, si no podía suicidarse porque la voz de una molesta niña no lo dejaba en paz, iba a marcharse lejos, a donde no hiciera daño. Quizás podría cruzarse con algún grupo de cazadores que no lo conocieran y terminaran matándolo, sería perfecto.

Aunque conociendo su maldita suerte, eso no iba a pasar.

/*/*/*/*VK*/*/*/*/

Kaname miraba fijamente a través de la ventana. Tenía una vista perfecta del único camino de salida de la academia.

-Deberías estar en clase – dijo suavemente cuando la puerta del aula se abrió.

No tenía realmente la necesidad de voltear. Había solo dos personas que lo buscarían sin importarles mucho lo que estuviera haciendo en un aula en desuso durante esas horas en la parte más alejada de donde se desarrollaban las clases, y una de ellas tenía que controlar a sus compañeros.

Observó gracias al reflejo en el cristal como su nueva acompañante se sentaba en el escritorio del profesor, balanceando sus pies.

-Y tú deberías estar en los dormitorios, donde dijiste que estarías – respondió la vampiresa con un tono divertido.

Kaname se permitió esbozar apenas una leve sonrisa. Kurenai era la única que realmente era capaz de hablarle de aquella forma, de desafiarlo sin merecer un castigo, incluso Takuma tenía sus reservas a pesar de ser su mejor amigo. Y también era la única pieza que no podía incluir en su juego.

-Ah, pero a mí no me dirán nada por ello ¿Qué harás tú, Kurenai?–giró su rostro hacia ella – Algún día los profesores notaran tu ausencia.

-Primero deberían notar mi presencia – la chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, los profesores rara vez se preocupaban por la asistencia.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo. La pelinegra miró a su compañero, luciendo despreocupado, incluso el hecho de que no llevara el uniforme lo hacía parecer tranquilo, cualquiera pensaría que realmente era así como se sentía. Pero ella no era cualquiera, y había sido testigo de lo sucedido esa misma tarde.

Akatsuki también los había visto y había preguntado al respecto, pero él nunca se atrevería a cuestionar realmente al sangre pura. Eso era algo que ningún otro miembro de la clase nocturna, además de ella, podía permitirse en realidad.

Aunque quizás no era un buen momento para cuestionarlo.

-¿Sabes?– empezó Kurenai- Me gustaría volver al tiempo en que éramos niños.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kaname sin prestar atención realmente, Kiryuu acababa de entrar en su campo de visión y parecía estarse marchando de la academia.

Kurenai observó distraídamente lo que su compañero miraba fijamente. Su ceño se frunció levemente al ver al prefecto caminar hacia la salida.

-Porque en ese entonces todo era mucho más sencillo – respondió la chica.

En ese momento fueron testigos de cómo Yuuki llegaba corriendo y abrazaba al prefecto por la espalda. Y no se movían.

Kaname sintió la furia recorrerlo nuevamente. Apretó fuertemente los puños, arrugando su camisa en el proceso. Quería que se separaran, porque aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, dolía que _su_ Yuuki estuviera abrazada a aquel cazador.

No desvió la vista de ellos hasta que la prefecta tomó la mano del peliplata y la guió nuevamente hacia los dormitorios. Tampoco emitió sonido alguno en ese tiempo.

Cuando ambos prefectos desaparecieron totalmente de su vista observó nuevamente a su compañera. En algún momento Kurenai se había acercado hasta la ventana contigua a la que él había ocupado, y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Realmente vale la pena, Kaname? – preguntó en un murmuro.

El vampiro simplemente volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ella se había dado cuenta, había visto la tristeza en sus ojos antes de que pudiera ocultarla de nuevo. Y le había hecho la pregunta que él había dejado de hacerse hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-Sí…


End file.
